World Belong to Us
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Se Harry e Draco ficassem juntos, o que os grifinórios fariam? - Fic escrita para o Projeto Learning to Cope do fórum 6v. Pinhão! - Slash! sumáriopéssimoD:


**Nome do autor: **Draquete Felton**  
Título: **World is ours**  
Capa: **http(dois pontos barra barra) img27(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img27(barra)4485(barra)worldbelongtous(ponto)jpg

**Ship: **Pinhãaao! HarryDraco.**  
Gênero: **Romance**  
Classificação: **NC-17, é eu me empolguei com essa fic. .__.**  
Observação: **Fic feita pro Projeto lindo Learning to Cope do fórum 6 vassouras. Item utilizado: Grifinórios.

**Spoiler:** _Todos_ os livros.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**World belong to us**

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Harry? – Hermione falou carinhosamente.

- É, cara... Você tem que descansar... Afinal, tudo acabou, certo? Não precisa mais se preocupar com isso. – Ron deu uns tapas nas costas de Harry, o que fez com que ele sorrisse.

- Obrigado por se preocuparem, mas acho que justamente por ter acabado que devemos reabrir a Armada de Dumbledore... – Ele falou simplesmente, olhando para os amigos. – Seria bom se a "nova geração" tivesse esse tipo de experiência desde cedo...

- Ta, ta... – Ron interrompeu. – Mas será restrito para todas as casas menos os sonserinos, não é? – Harry franziu o cenho, não gostando do que o amigo falara. – Quer dizer... Vai acabar se tornando um grupo de duelos!

- Oh, Ron, não seja tão pessimista! – Hermione falou, cruzando os braços. – Apesar de que eu acho que nenhum deles viria por conta própria.

- Eles virão e será aberto a _todos _que quiserem aprender a se defender. – Harry colocou um ponto final naquilo, mas sabia que Ron tentaria fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

No entanto, nada aconteceu até irem falar com os professores sobre o grupo da "Armada de Dumbledore". Todos os professores aceitaram a ideia com bom espírito e o grupo seria aberto na próxima semana e já seria anunciado no jantar àquela noite.

Quando falaram que todas as casas seriam aceitas, porém, os cochichos dominaram o Salão Principal. Muitos grifinórios foram perguntar a Harry, que seria o instrutor do grupo, se aquilo era verdade e se iam mesmo aceitar sonserinos. Alguns falaram que não participariam se algum sonserino fizesse parte, outros só reclamaram.

E Harry apenas suspirou. Ele não acreditava como os seus companheiros ainda podiam ser tão preconceituosos quanto aos outros, mesmo depois de tudo... Harry só queria um mundo calmo, sem mais problemas.

Na semana seguinte começaram os encontros para o grupo que estava sendo realizado em uma grande sala no térreo do castelo. Alunos de todos os anos compareceram e de todas as casas, menos sonserinos. Harry então temeu que Hermione estivesse certa, mas não se deixou abalar.

Cada ano foi dividido em subgrupos, e Harry selecionou instrutores para cada um, como, por exemplo: Ele, Harry, era o instrutor do sétimo ano; Hermione seria a responsável pelo sexto ano; e Ron pelo quinto. E assim o primeiro dia de reunião foi um sucesso, mesmo que Harry tenha falado uma hora e meia, sendo que só havia duas horas para o encontro.

Ao término das duas horas, todos foram para suas respectivas casas, mas Harry optou por ficar mais um pouco. Nostalgia o atingia de forma tão brusca que ele pensou em ficar sozinho por um tempo, lembrando das coisas que aconteceram desde que entrara no colégio até aquele momento.

Contudo, foi acordado de seus devaneios por barulhos na porta e por sapatos se aproximando de si. Quando pensou em tirar a varinha do bolso e se virar na direção da pessoa que entrava ali, ele ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado de forma arrastada por aquela voz que ele não escutava há tanto tempo.

E mesmo sendo só um sussurro, sem nem um pingo de desdém, novamente foi atingido pela nostalgia.

Quando se virou e viu Draco Malfoy parado ali diante de si, abriu um sorriso e se aproximou mais do loiro que parecia incomodado por estar ali.

- Malfoy... – Ouviu-se sussurrar, mas limpou a garganta e continuou. – O que faz aqui?

- Venho aqui em nome de todos os sonserinos... – Ele olhou em volta, tendo certeza que não havia mais ninguém ali. – Nós queremos saber se... – E ele voltou seu olhar para Harry. – Se os sonserinos podem mesmo... Participar da Armada... – Harry notava o quão incomodado Draco estava, mas se sentiu feliz em ver que os sonserinos estavam interessados.

- Mas é claro que sim! Eu fiquei esperando a noite toda por algum de vocês aparecer! – O grifinório estava entusiasmado, chegando mais perto de Draco.

- Então... Semana que vem nós estaremos aqui. – Draco deu um meio sorriso.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto isso me animou, Malfoy! – Draco desviou o olhar, ainda com o meio sorriso.

- Bom... Eu vou embora, agora... – E se virou para a porta.

- Espere, Malfoy! – O loiro parou, olhando para Harry. – Você está bem? – O outro sorriu.

- Acho que a pergunta deveria ser para você, Potter. – Virou-se novamente para Harry, cruzando os braços e o olhado. – Como _você_ está?

- Eu... – Harry ia dizer que estava bem, mas hesitou, o que o fez pensar. – Estou levando... – Harry suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira que tinha encostada na parede.

- É... Eu também. – E o loiro sentou-se duas cadeiras ao lado de Harry. – Se... – Falou num sussurro. – Se não fosse por você... Estaria com certeza pior. – Draco estava corado e olhava para um ponto qualquer no chão.

- Draco?

O loiro levantou o rosto, olhando para Harry, porém assustou-se ao notar que o moreno sentara ao seu lado.

- Acho que somos amigos, certo?

- Não somos amigos... Nunca fomos. – Draco virou o rosto e sentiu que o outro se aproximava ainda mais.

- Com certeza o que temos não é inimizade...

- Mas também não é amizade. – O loiro o cortou.

- Nós nos conhecemos tão bem... Mais do que muitos amigos normalmente se conhecem.

- Isso porque nos odiávamos e queríamos saber tudo um do outro para poder jogar na cara do outro... – Cortou-o novamente.

- Pensando agora... Não era só por isso... Havia uma necessidade de saber tudo do outro... – Harry pareceu pensativo.

- Qual é, Potter? Aonde quer chegar? – O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Parece que você está querendo dizer que gosta de mim.

- Mas eu gosto de você.

Houve um momento de silêncio no qual Draco ficou extremamente vermelho e Harry notou o que tinha acabado de falar.

- Não, não, não! – Falou rapidamente. – Não desse jeito, calma!

Porém o loiro se levantou de supetão, assustando Harry.

- Draco?

- Você devia pensar duas vezes antes de falar algo, Potter! – E saiu da sala, deixando Harry sozinho e sem entender nada.

O moreno foi para sua Sala Comunal, andando devagar, pensando no que ele mesmo havia falado. Que eles sabiam tudo um sobre o outro, era verdade. Talvez não soubessem sobre suas infâncias, mas ninguém naquele castelo naquele momento se conhecia tão bem quanto eles dois.

Harry pesou tudo isso com os "poréns" de Draco e, quando entrou no Salão Comunal, chegou à conclusão que ele, Harry, estava certo. Havia uma razão a mais para tudo isso, suas obsessões e preocupações... Será que ele realmente gostava do loiro?

- Harry...? – Ouviu seu nome e viu Hermione e Ron sentados no sofá, provavelmente esperando por ele.

- Oi... – Falou vagamente e se sentou em uma poltrona, olhando a mesa de centro.

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou.

- Estou pensando... – Ele pausou por um momento. – Bom... Não é nada! Vou dormir, boa noite. – E se levantou, começando a subir as escadas para os dormitórios.

Uma vez deitado na cama, continuou a pensar na probabilidade de gostar ou não de Draco. Será que todos esses anos o que ele queria era ficar com o loiro? Beijá-lo, tocá-lo...

E seu coração acelerou ao notar que queria tudo aquilo. Na verdade, sempre quis.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e Harry fechou os olhos, fingindo que estava dormindo. Não queria falar com ninguém no momento, ele tinha _muita_ coisa na cabeça e colocar tudo em palavras seria muito difícil. Mas ouviu a cama ao lado fazendo barulho e relaxou, continuando seu pensamento.

Quando Harry se lembrou de quando falara que gostava do Draco, o loiro não havia ficado bravo e nem ao menos o xingara. Ele apenas... Corara. E na hora em que Harry desmentiu o que falara, aí sim Draco pareceu bravo.

Isso poderia significar que Malfoy gostava dele? Será? Precisava falar com o loiro, mas não tinham nenhuma aula juntos nesse ano e não sabia para onde o loiro poderia ir em seus tempos vagos e nem ao menos quando esses tempos livres eram. Falaria com ele na próxima reunião da Armada de Dumbledore.

E assim a semana passou. Harry ficou sabendo de todos os horários de Draco e tudo o que ele fazia. Hermione, durante a semana, foi conversar com Harry, perguntando porque ele estava tão obcecado pelo Malfoy novamente e, ao fugir do assunto, ela começou a desconfiar que talvez algo estivesse acontecendo.

No dia do encontro, Harry, Ron e Hermione chegaram quinze minutos mais cedo que o horário marcado, porém pararam antes de chegar à sala, pois uma enorme quantidade de sonserinos estava lá. Harry sorriu e continuou andando, indo até eles.

- Boa noite. – Os sonserinos responderam com inúmeros tons de voz. – Vamos entrar? Vou explicar a vocês como tudo acontece aqui.

Ele abriu a porta e deixou todos entrarem e procurava visualizar Draco entre eles, mas nenhum loiro platinado entrou ali e ele se preocupou.

- Algum de vocês sabe onde Malfoy está? – Um aluno do sexto ano respondeu:

- Ele disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem para vir hoje.

- Ah, sim...

No fim, ele acabou explicando tudo rapidamente aos sonserinos e ainda faltando cinco minutos para os outros integrantes chegarem, Harry se dirigiu a um garoto do segundo ano.

- Você pode fazer um favor para mim? – O garoto acenou com a cabeça, parecendo contente por estar falando como famoso Harry Potter. – Vá até Draco e o traga aqui! Mesmo se ele inventar desculpas, diga que eu preciso falar com ele. Pode fazer isso para mim?

- Claro, Senhor Harry Potter! – O moreno sorriu e o garotinho se foi.

Pouco tempo depois as demais casas foram chegando e tudo ocorria bem até os grifinórios chegarem. Quando eles entraram na sala e notaram a grande quantidade de sonserinos eles começaram a reclamar e falar mal dos outros.

Os sonserinos, por sua vez, começaram a retrucar e em menos de cinco minutos todas as casas estavam contra a sonserina, e os mais velhos desta casa se postaram na frente dos mais novos.

Harry tentava chamar atenção das pessoas junto de Ron e Hermione, mas estava difícil amenizar aquela briga.

No entanto, todos calaram-se quando uma voz alta e rigorosa soou.

- Parem com essa discussão agora! – Era Draco, que acabara de chegar com o garoto que saíra para buscá-lo.

- E quem você pensa que é para nos fazer calar a boca? – Um grifinório gritou.

- Você é o pior, Malfoy. – Harry ouviu a voz de Ginny gritar aquilo, mas não a via.

- Vão embora!

- Vocês não são bem vindos!

Harry puxou uma cadeira para o meio da multidão, subiu, apontou a varinha para a própria garganta e sussurrou "Sonorus".

- Atenção! – Todos pararam de gritar novamente e olharam para Harry. – Quando eu imaginei criar a Armada era para _todas _as casas. Os sonserinos são tão bem vindos quanto os grifinórios, lufos ou corvinais! Eu já havia falado sobre isso e não queria e não quero e não permitirei briga nesse grupo! Somos um grupo, estamos juntos. Todos são bem vindos e espero que deixem os preconceitos de lado e sejam amigos entre si!

E Harry encerrou o feitiço, descendo da cadeira e dirigindo-se até Draco que estava parado atônito no mesmo lugar.

- Venha! Depois tenho que conversar com você.

O loiro fez o que Harry falou, participando da reunião e, ao final das duas horas, ficou enrolando na sala. Ainda escutou Harry dando uma desculpa qualquer para Ron e Hermione e ainda ouviu o comentário que Ron fizera antes de sair.

- Eu ainda não confio nesse daí não!

Quando eles deixaram a sala, Harry foi até Draco perguntando se ele gostaria de permanecer naquela sala ou ir para outro canto do castelo, mas o loiro falou que preferia ficar ali mesmo e se sentou novamente em uma cadeira que ficava encostada na parede. Harry, no entanto, pegou uma das cadeiras e colocou de frente para Draco, sentando-se finalmente.

- Bom... Draco... Eu andei pensando essa semana e... Acho que você está certo.

- Sobre não sermos amigos? – O moreno sentiu uma pontada de dor na voz do outro, então começou a falar.

- Não! Sobre gostar de você.

- Ah, ta, Potter, acho que já entendi da última vez. – E fez menção a levantar-se, mas o grifinório segurou-o pelo pulso, impedindo que o loiro se levantasse.

- Quero dizer... Gostar de verdade... Sabe? – Draco pareceu corar e Harry apenas sentiu-se envergonhado, mas não desistiu. – Talvez... Talvez eu até te ame. – E olhou para os olhos de loiro, que estava com a cabeça baixa. – Draco...?

Quando o loiro levantou o rosto para Harry, este pode ver que o outro parecia ter um complexo de emoções dentro de si, o que perturbou Harry.

- Draco, você - ?

- Por que você faz isso? – O moreno não entendeu. – Você primeiro destrói o que eu sinto e depois diz que gosta de mim?

- Mas... – Tentava falar, mas o loiro parecia realmente bravo e disposto a falar tudo a ele.

- Seu Pottyhead¹! Eu te amo há tantos anos que eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso!

- Draco...?

- Cala a boca, Harry!

O moreno, no entanto, encostou seus lábios nos de Draco, que arregalou os olhos e empurrou Harry de si.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Você me chamou de Harry e me mandou calar a boca. Só não falou qual boca, então pensei que poderia ser uma indireta. – E segurou o loiro pela cintura que era mais fina do que a maioria dos garotos².

Harry puxou-o novamente, juntando seus lábios e fazendo com que o loiro permanecesse imóvel. O que não foi difícil, uma vez que Draco também queria aquilo.

O moreno pediu com a língua para aprofundar o beijo e seu pedido foi prontamente atendido. Draco passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do grifinório. O beijo foi aprofundado e o loiro gemeu dentro da boca do outro.

Quando separaram-se, o sonserino continuou com os olhos fechados e Harry abraçou-o mais forte e mordeu levemente o pescoço do outro, que se agarrou mais ao moreno.

- Harry...? Hm... Ah! D-desculpe! – Os garotos se separaram bruscamente e, ao olharem para a porta, já não havia mais ninguém. Mas, pela voz, era Hermione.

- É melhor você ir... – O loiro falou, sentando-se numa cadeira.

- Você vai ficar aqui?

- Sim. É melhor você se explicar para a Granger. – Harry se ajoelhou na frente de Draco e deu um beijo estalado em seus lábios. – O... O que foi?

- Você não chamou a Hermione de Sangue Ruim. Isso me deixou feliz. – Ele viu o loiro corar e fazer cara de bravo. De repente, a cada segundo que passava, ele amava mais e mais o loiro.

Harry levantou-se finalmente e caminhou até a porta, mas só se foi depois de olhar uma última vez para Draco.

Ao sair da sala, uma mão segurou seu pulso e começou a correr com ele até outra sala e se trancaram lá. Harry viu que Hermione estava extremamente vermelha. A garota respirou fundo e começou a falar:

- Harry... Você... Você e o Malfoy... – Ela gaguejou, sem saber como falar. – Estavam... Fazendo o que eu acho que vi?

- Se beijando? – Harry perguntou, meio perdido. Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Sim, estávamos... Por quê?

- Harry! Ele sempre foi seu inimigo!

- Mas eu gosto dele agora, Hermione! E ele gosta de mim.

- Você tem certeza disso? Quer dizer... Você vai continuar ficando com ele assim?

- Claro! Olha... – Ele olhou para a amiga. – Eu acredito nele hoje... Eu consigo confiar nele.

- Mas vocês vão deixar isso claro a todos?

- Todos?

- Bom... A escola toda... Grifinórios, Sonserinos e até as outras casas... Até os professores.

- Farei público depois de pedi-lo em namoro. – Harry pensou alto.

- Mas você tem que contar ao menos ao Ron. Ele é seu melhor amigo.

- É verdade... Mas acho que ele não vai gostar disso...

- Não mesmo... E não só pelo fato de ser o Malfoy, mas também por ser um garoto...

O garoto apenas assentiu, temendo como o amigo reagiria e não sabia como contar a ele. Só havia uma solução, afinal:

- Você me ajuda, Hermione?

- Com certeza!

E eles voltaram à Sala Comunal. A garota fazia perguntas sobre esse novo relacionamento e parecia um pouco inquieta também, mas Harry sentiu-se aliviado pela amiga ter ao menos aceitado. Os dois amigos chegaram à conclusão que falariam com Ron quando todos os grifinórios saíssem para o café da manhã.

E assim, no dia seguinte, Harry enrolou Ron para conseguirem ficar a sós no quarto e, em poucos minutos Hermione juntou-se a eles. O ruivo parecia não notar que os outros dois queriam falar consigo, e Harry estava mais nervoso do que pensou que estaria.

- Ron... – O moreno começou, mas Hermione emendou.

- Ron... Você aceitaria o Harry de qualquer forma, certo? Ele continuaria seu amigo, não importa o que aconteça?

- Hm... Que tipo de perguntas são essas? – O ruivo olhou para o amigo. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu... Bem... Eu gosto de alguém, Ron. – Harry levou uma mão para o pescoço.

- Mas isso é ótimo! – Ron pareceu feliz, mas ao ver as carrancas dos outros dois, ficou receoso. – Não é?

- É isso, ótimo! Mas... É mais complexo que isso... – A garota falou.

- Espera... Vocês... Vocês... Ah, não diga que vocês dois estão juntos? – Ron ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

- Quê? Não! Eu sou gay! – No entanto, o amigo continuou ficando vermelho, mas parecia de certa forma aliviado.

- Ah... Você está falando sério? E de quem é que você está gostando? Não sou eu, né?

- Uh... Não... – Hermione parecia hesitar. – Mas tudo bem para você o Harry ser gay?

- Bom, sim. Contanto que ele seja feliz e ele não tente abusar de mim, por mim tudo bem. – Harry sorriu para o amigo, contente pela afirmação.

- E também não se importaria com quem fosse, certo?

- Claro que não. Harry não ficaria com alguém que não fizesse bem a ele. – Levantou-se, caminhando até a porta e sendo seguido pelos amigos. – Mas quem é, afinal?

- É o Malfoy. – Silêncio.

- QUÊ?

E gritando isso, Ron começa a correr para fora do quarto, o que fez com que Harry e Hermione suspirassem.

- Vou matar aquela cobra maldita!

E com isso os dois amigos se assustaram e desceram as escadas vendo o quadro da Mulher Gorda fechar. Eles se entreolharam e começaram a correr desesperados até o Salão Principal, temendo que o ruivo fizesse alguma besteira.

No entanto, eles alcançaram o ruivo quando este entrava no Salão e começava a gritar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo com o Harry, Ma...

- Petrificus Totalus. – E o ruivo foi ao chão.

Hermione correu pelo Salão Principal, se abaixou ao lado de Ron, brigando com ele e todo o Salão estava olhando para eles. Harry e Hermione pegaram cada um uma perna do ruivo e o arrastaram para fora do Salão.

Todos ficaram atônitos e em silêncio enquanto viam aquela cena, mas assim que saíram do Salão, todos começaram a comentar.

McGonagall foi até os três amigos, mas quando os alcançou parecia que eles tinham uma discussão realmente séria e optou por não se intrometer.

- O que você tem na cabeça? – Hermione gritou, levemente histérica.

- Eu? O que o HARRY tem na cabeça? – Antes que lhes respondessem, Ron continuou. – Não, não me digam!

- Você disse que não se importava! – Harry pareceu totalmente ofendido.

- E eu não me importo, Harry. Sério mesmo! Mas não posso acreditar que de todas as pessoas, você foi gostar _justo_ do Malfoy! – O ruivo estava com o rosto tão vermelho quando seus cabelos.

- Por que não pode? – A garota retrucou.

- Porque... É o Malfoy! Esqueceu tudo o que ele fez com a gente?

- Sim. Eu esqueci. Porque, graças à guerra, eu aprendi a diferenciar quem é bom ou não... E é exatamente graças a ela que eu comecei a ver esse lado do Malfoy. Ele ainda é mimado, ainda se acha, mas ele é uma boa pessoa!

- Uma boa pessoa que quase te lançou um crucio! – Ron lembrou, o que fez Harry rir.

- Você não vê? Se não fosse pelo Sectumsempra eu teria notado mais cedo... Ele não seria capaz de fazer tal coisa. – O moreno tinha um sorriso nostálgico no rosto. – Lembra o dia em que o Sirius morreu? Eu tentei lançar um crucio na Bellatrix, mas só a fiz cair... Provavelmente aconteceria o mesmo com o Draco... Ele só queria me assustar.

- E por que você acha isso? – Ron estava quase convencido.

- Porque ele não conseguiu matar o Dumbledore...

E esse foi o motivo que fez Ron entender. Talvez Harry estivesse certo, mas a idéia de imaginar o melhor amigo com aquele sonserino o dava nos nervos.

- Entendi. – Harry olhou para o ruivo e viu que este estava sendo sincero. – Mas se ele te machucar de qualquer forma, eu vou matar aquele idiota!

Harry e Hermione riram, logo sendo seguidos por Ron. Então, as pessoas mais importantes para Harry já haviam compreendido. Agora, o resto do mundo não importava, mas se precisasse lutar por Draco, lutaria.

E com isso o tempo passou. Harry e Draco se aproximaram ainda mais um do outro, mas continuava sendo segredo. Contudo, na primeira ida à Hogsmeade, véspera do Halloween, Hermione e Ron foram sozinhos para namorar um pouco e Harry foi com Draco.

Harry tentava arduamente andar de mãos dadas com o loiro, ele afirmava que, no meio daquela multidão, seria impossível alguém ver algo. Mas o loiro não era idiota como o outro e notava que todos os olhavam, principalmente os grifinórios. Estes ainda eram piores, pois olhavam raivosos para os dois e falavam mal de Draco na cara dura.

O sonserino não se importava tanto, porém. Ele se preocupava com o que poderia acontecer a Harry.

Depois do almoço, Harry levou o loiro para o Três Vassouras para poderem tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e o grifinório insistia que tinha algo a dizer, mas só diria depois de beberem.

E foi isso o que fizeram. O pub estava muito cheio e eles tiveram problemas em achar um lugar para sentar, porém viram um casal levantando de uma mesa pequena que ficava ao canto. Sentaram-se ali mesmo e logo pediram as cervejas, o que não demorou a chegar.

Quando Harry terminou, o loiro ainda estava tomando e, enquanto ele não via, Harry tirou uma caixinha do bolso e ficou segurando nervosamente. O sonserino terminou de beber e olhou para Harry, dando um meio sorriso.

- Draco... Er... – E Harry colocou a caixinha na frente do loiro. – Você quer namorar sério comigo?

O loiro arregalou os olhos e ficou olhando para a caixinha por um bom tempo até enfim pegá-la, abri-la e retirar uma das alianças de prata que estava ali dentro. Draco sorriu, colocou a aliança no dedo direito e brincou:

- Precisava de aliança, Potty? – O moreno ficou7 envergonhado, pegando a outra aliança e colocando-a no dedo. – Assim parece mais um pedido de casamento do que de namoro.

- Mas você pode entender assim. – O loiro corou. Harry puxou sua cadeira até ficar ao lado do namorado e passou um braço por trás da cadeira do loiro, o abraçando. – Agora eu posso te beijar em público e segurar sua mão.

E assim, com a outra mão ele segurou a mão do sonserino e se aproximou, dando um selinho em Draco que abriu um sorriso e passou a mão desocupada no pescoço do moreno. Eles não aprofundaram o beijo, apenas ficaram com os lábios colados por um bom tempo até notarem que, ao invés da barulheira que normalmente era no pub, eles apenas ouviam alguns cochichos.

Eles se separaram e olharam em volta, vendo que todos ali os olhavam com certo espanto. Draco sentiu-se corar e quis se enterrar e sumir. Harry, no entanto, abraçou o loiro possessivamente e continuou encarando aquela multidão. Aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a seguir com suas próprias vidas, o que aliviou o casal.

Contudo, eles optaram por irem embora dali. Foram até a DedosDeMel comprar alguns doces. Dessa vez, de mãos dadas.

Uma vez na loja de doces, eles encontraram Ron e Hermione que estavam a um canto com suas sacolas cheias cada. Talvez houvesse algum doce novo ou estivesse na promoção.

- Harry! – Hermione chamou. – É melhor correr. Tem um doce novo que não tem descrição nenhuma, mas diz ser para namorados.

- Mas é meio suspeito, pense bem... Só maiores podem comprar. – Ron comentou.

- É, além do mais, é preciso do casal estar junto para comprar.

- Ah, é! É bom aproveitar porque está tudo com promoção! Isso porque faz tempo que nós, estudantes, não vínhamos aqui!

- Vamos fazer comprar então. – Draco diz a Harry, puxando-o e começando a pegar uma grande quantidade de doces.

Quando eles foram ao balcão pedir o doce dos namorados, a dona da loja abriu um enorme sorriso e perguntou na maior cara de pau:

- Qual dos dois é o passivo?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Draco gritou ao mesmo tempo em que Harry gritava:

- Não sabemos isso ainda! – Os namorados se entreolharam e coraram violentamente.

- Vocês poderiam só se abraçar, então? – Ela pediu. – Um de frente para o outro.

Os garotos se entreolharam, deram de ombros e ficaram um de frente para o outro. Harry puxou o loiro pela cintura enquanto este enlaçava o pescoço do outro. Uma vez abraçado, olharam novamente para a vendedora e esperaram.

- Hm... Tem certeza que vocês não sabem quem é o passivo? – Ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo. – Mesmo sendo maior, você o abraça pelo pescoço, né?

Draco pareceu entender o que a mulher disse e soltou-se de Harry, corando novamente. O moreno ainda não tinha entendido e olhava ora para Draco, ora para a vendedora.

- Vai nos dar o doce ou não? – O sonserino estava incomodado.

- Claro! Vou até dar um a mais para cada.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou.

- Porque vocês são um belo casal. – E entregou os doces aos garotos que já aproveitaram para pagar pelos demais doces.

Então eles saíram da DedosDeMel e foram até a Casa dos Gritos. Lá estava vazio e eles ficaram um bom tempo namorando. Antes de anoitecer, no entanto, eles voltaram para junto dos outros estudantes e para o castelo de mãos dadas. Eles apenas se separaram na hora do jantar para cada um comer com seus amigos.

Harry sentou à frente de Ron que estava ao lado de Hermione. De onde o moreno estava, ele conseguia ver o namorado sentado conversando animadamente com alguns amigos.

- Harry, quer um babador? – A amiga brincou e Harry voltou sua atenção para os amigos.

- Desculpem, o que estavam falando?

- Nada. Estávamos esperando você começar a falar. – Ron falou, comendo.

- Como foi o encontro de vocês hoje? – Hermione perguntou, sorridente.

- Ah, foi maravilhoso! – O moreno estava encantado. – Finalmente tive coragem de pedi-lo em namoro!

- E ele aceitou? – O amigo perguntou, de boca cheia.

- Oh, Ron, não seja idiota! É claro que aceitou! – A garota bateu de leve no ombro do ruivo, o que fez Harry rir, logo sendo seguido pelos amigos. – E o que mais vocês fizeram?

- Fomos para a Casa dos Gritos.

- Huhuhuh... E aí? – Hermione perguntou enquanto o ruivo revirava os olhos.

- Ele me deixoueu tocar na bunda dele, mas não me deixou ir adiante. – Suspirou. Harry nunca fora rápido em relação a qualquer garota, mas com Draco era diferente. Ele sentia a necessidade de ter o corpo do loiro todo para si. – Eu não entendo o porquê disso... Eu quero... Sabe?

- É, eu também. – Ron falou, sorrindo maliciosamente, mas logo levou vários tapas na cabeça por uma vermelhíssima Hermione.

- Harry, em um desses encontros vocês levem o doce que compraram e vejam no que dá.

- Vocês já experimentaram? – Os dois amigos coraram e se entreolharam, sem contar que Hermione começou a gaguejar.

- A... A gente... Bem... É, mais ou menos... – E ela desviava o olhar para não fitar Harry.

O moreno riu, mas no fundo pensava como faria Draco aceitar isso. Bom, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles teriam que seguir em frente. Depois do jantar, os três amigos levantaram-se e iam deixar o Salão quando Harry falou que esperaria pelo loiro.

E foi isso que fez. O moreno ficou do lado de fora do Salão Principal esperando o loiro. Quando o viu se levantar ficou animado, mas antes que Draco chegasse, o moreno foi abordado pelos garotos grifinórios de seu ano e Ginny.

- Harry, nós ficamos sabendo de um boato... – Dean começou.

- De que talvez... Você estivesse saindo com o Malfoy. – Seamus continuou.

- Diga que isso é mentira, Harry. – Ginny pediu.

- Desculpem, caras... Mas eu estou namorando com o Draco.

- O que? – Seamus estava totalmente inconformado.

- Sério, qual o problema? – Harry estava começando a ficar nervoso com esse assunto, ainda mais por eles serem seus amigos.

- Ele era um Comensal da Morte! – Neville sussurrou, finalmente se pronunciando.

- Não foi escolha dele! Além do mais, o mundo não é dividido em Comensais da Morte e pessoas boas! – Os grifinórios pareciam de certa forma ofendidos. – Vocês mesmos são os únicos que procuram briga hoje em dia... Os grifinórios chegam a ser tão preconceituosos quanto os sonserinos, e eles fazem o que fazem para se defenderem.

- E você esqueceu tudo o que o Malfoy fez para você? Para todos nós? – Ginny falava no mesmo tom de Harry.

- Isso foi no passado. Ele finalmente cresceu. – O moreno estava visivelmente alterado.

- Eu não acredito! Nenhum de nós acredita! – Dessa vez foi Dean quem falou.

- Eu não duvido que ele só esteja com você para fazer sexo e poder se gabar para os outros sonserinos que ele dormiu com o Escolhido... – Seamus foi interrompido por um soco na cara e acabou caindo no chão.

- Não ouse... Falar isso... Do Draco! – Harry falou, socando mais e mais o outro.

- Harry! – A ruiva gritou. – Pare com isso!

Mas Harry não parou, nem ao menos ouviu. Tudo o que ele ouvia era a frase de Seamus repetindo-se inúmeras vezes. Ele não podia acreditar que justo seus amigos estavam agindo assim. De todos que ele pensou que poderiam se revoltar com aquela relação, ele não esperava que justo os grifinórios fossem os piores.

- Harry! – Ao ouvir seu nome, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado com força para trás. – Harry, pare!

- Mas ele falou mal de você! – Harry tentou se desvencilhar, mas o loiro deu um tapa na cara do moreno, fazendo com que ele voltasse a si.

- Se eles falam mal de mim, eu sei que eles são piores que eu... – E com isso Harry sorriu. – Sem contar que eu quero te ver feliz, não brigando com seus amigos.

- Mas foram eles que começaram.

- Eu sei, Potty, mas você tem que lidar isso com calma. – Draco pensou um momento. – Bom, _nós_ temos que lidar juntos.

E com isso o loiro se levantou, olhando desapontado para os grifinórios que ainda estavam ali.

- Parem de serem tão cabeças-fechadas e aceitem que o amigo de vocês está comigo. Acreditem ou não, mas eu o amo.

Todos ali pareceram realmente espantados e alguns tinham a boca aberta. Draco continuou:

- Eu sei que não tenho muita moral, mas espero que vocês me conheçam antes de me rotularem.

Até Harry estava boquiaberto no chão e ao mesmo tempo estava ansioso, esperando pelas reações dos outros.

- Eu quero te conhecer, Malfoy! – Neville falou timidamente. – Porque eu sei que, se o Harry está com você, você deve mesmo ser uma boa pessoa.

Draco sorriu e Harry levantou-se, parando ao lado do namorado e segurando sua mão.

- Vai ser difícil se acostumar a ver os dois juntos, mas depois do Malfoy dando lição de moral na gente, eu acredito que tudo vá dar certo. – Dean falou.

Ginny e Seamus continuaram calados, o garoto se levantava do chão, tentando limpar o sangue que escorria pelo nariz.

- Desculpa pelos socos, Seamus... – Harry falou, envergonhado.

- Que isso Harry, eu mereci. Desculpem por tudo o que falamos.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. – Draco respondeu.

- Vamos voltar para a Sala Comunal. Nos vemos mais tarde, Harry. Boa noite, Malfoy.

- Boa noite. – O casal respondeu.

Harry olhou para o namorado e sorriu. Talvez fosse a hora de experimentarem o doce, como Hermione recomendou.

- Quer ir para algum lugar? – Estava ansioso e queria logo poder ter o loiro em seus braços.

- Ah, estou cansado. – Draco suspirou e Harry ficou desanimado. – Mas amanhã a gente pode dar uma fugida na festa de Halloween. Podemos até experimentar o doce.

O moreno voltou a ficar empolgado e deu um beijo nos lábios de Draco. No final eles acabaram indo cada um para sua Sala Comunal. Ambos estavam muito felizes, mas Harry estava particularmente alegre por ver que os amigos o aceitavam e, principalmente, aceitavam Malfoy.

Quando chegou em sua Sala Comunal, Ron e Hermione estavam abraçados e conversando sobre alguma coisa. Quando notaram o amigo, ambos se levantaram e foram até ele.

- A gente soube o que aconteceu! – A garota falou, parecendo nervosa.

- É, mas está tudo bem agora. – Harry sorria.

- Não, não está. – Ron sussurrou e o moreno não entendeu.

- O Neville realmente aceitou vocês, e o Dean ainda acha muito estranho, mas parece que vai superar.

- Mas o Seamus e a Ginny ainda não se conformaram.

- As meninas estão falando também, e a Ginny foi falar com elas... Não duvido que Parvati e as outras passem a te ignorar.

Harry suspirou, sentindo-se cansado de repente.

- O que está acontecendo com eles? – Harry subiu para os dormitórios, onde viu Seamus com a cara toda vermelha.

O garoto deitou na cama, ignorando Harry e fingindo que estava dormindo. Harry foi até a cama de Seamus e cruzou os braços.

- Não está tudo bem, não é? – O irlandês o olhou.

- Nunca estará... – E Seamus sentou-se na própria cama. – Eu não acredito que ele tenha mudado.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele é um Malfoy, é um sonserino e ele sempre foi um imbecil maldito.

- E você não acredita que ele tenha mudado? Com a guerra e tudo o mais? – Antes que o outro pudesse falar, Harry continuou. – As pessoas mudam quando há uma pressão como essa. E ele mudou.

- É difícil acreditar.

- Eu sei que é. No começo eu não acreditava também, mas depois que você dá tempo ao tempo e tenta conhecê-lo, você vê que é verdade.

- Eu não sei se acredito. – O garoto estava sério. – Veja, Harry, você é um grande amigo meu... N ao quero que ele pise na bola... Tirando que você é o Salvador do Mundo, todos esperam que você se case com uma mulher que esteja ao seu nível.

- Mas o Draco é o único que está ao meu nível. Ele pode ser um homem, mas ele é o único que consegue me entender e que não me vê como o Salvador... Ele me vê como Harry.

- Mesmo que isso seja verdade, você tem que admitir que é um grande choque para todo mundo quando vê vocês dois juntos.

- Pode ser um choque, mas faz tanto sentido! Você não percebe que nós sempre fomos obcecados um pelo outro? – Harry argumentou.

- Sabe, Seamus, pensando agora e juntando as peças... – Dean se pronunciou, deitado em sua cama. – Eles sempre tiveram "isso" entre eles. Sempre foi estranho eles agirem daquela forma, mas todos se acostumaram e começamos a achar normal, por isso que é tão chocante vê-los juntos. Mas se nos acostumamos com esse ódio, podemos nos acostumar com esse amor.

Harry sorria contente por ver que tinha outras pessoas que compreendiam e conseguiam ver o amor por trás do ódio.

- Eu vou tentar me acostumar, Harry, mas vai ser difícil.

- Não tem problema... O que importa é que você aceitou.

O ronco de Neville chamou atenção de todos, que começaram a rir. Harry foi se trocar para dormir, porque o dia seguinte seria muito bom. (Moony/Anna comenta: No dia seguinte ia ter pegação.)

Antes de adormecer, no entanto, a porta do quarto é aberta e Ron entra, se arrumando e deitando. Quando ele olha para o amigo, mexe os lábios perguntando se está tudo bem e Harry sorri, confirmando.

No dia seguinte, Seamus estava tratando Harry bem e até cumprimentou Malfoy quando este foi dar bom dia para Harry. Isso deixou o moreno feliz. Ver que Seamus estava realmente tentando aceitar Draco era encorajador.

Depois de tomar o café da manhã, Harry levantou-se e passou pelas garotas de seu ano e todas o olhavam e cochichavam. Ele ignorou e foi até onde Draco estava sentado.

Chegando lá, Harry receou se os amigos do loiro também reagiriam como seus amigos, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Muito pelo contrário, alguns o parabenizaram pelo namoro e Blaise até o convidou para sentar.

- Não era sem tempo vocês começarem a namorar, heim? – Blaise falou. – Eu podia jurar que vocês começariam antes... Como lá pelo quarto ano, quando vocês estavam com os hormônios à flor da pele.

Harry ficou um pouco envergonhado e apenas sorria abertamente, ouvindo. Draco, no entanto, estava com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Shiu, Zabini!

- Que foi? Você sabe minha teoria. Se você não tivesse dormido com o Cedric no quarto ano, teria sido com o Potter...

- Cala a boca, Blaise! – O loiro quase gritou, completamente vermelho.

- Você dormiu com o Cedric? – Harry pareceu curioso, de certa forma até enciumado.

- É, mas ele ficou reclamando por semanas por ter acontecido tão rápido... – Draco estava quase sucumbindo ao lado de Harry. – Mas eu sei que ele ficou assim, principalmente, por não ter sido com você, Potter.

- Zabini! Chega! – Draco se levantou, ainda muito vermelho.

- Draco, você sabe que eu apoio vocês dois e só falo tudo isso para te irritar... – O moreno sorriu.

- É, eu sei! Se não soubesse, não teria te contado tudo isso! – O loiro pegou a mão de Harry, puxando-o para cima. – Mas você não tinha o direito de contar sobre o que aconteceu com o Cedric! De noite vamos conversar! – E começou a puxar Harry para fora do Salão Principal.

- Venha à Sala comunal da Sonserina algum dia! Tenho muitas histórias sobre o Draco para contar! – Zabini gritou e depois gargalhou, vendo o loiro mostrar o dedo do meio para ele.

Uma vez fora do Salão Principal, Draco arrasto7uu o namorado para fora do castelo e continuou andando, sem rumo. Depois de algum tempo o moreno parou de andar, o que fez o loiro parar também.

- Onde estamos indo? – Harry perguntou, mas Draco não respondeu. – Draco?

- Desculpa não ter contado! – O loiro evitava olhar nos olhos verdes do moreno.

- Então é verdade mesmo? – Harry pareceu um pouco incomodado.

- Sim. Eu estava meio bêbado e, como eu tinha andado muito nervoso àquele ano, e isso se deve a você, eu estava com os hormônios à flor da pele como Zabini falou.

O loiro sentou-se no chão, abraçando as próprias pernas. Harry sentou ao lado dele, puxando-o para um abraço.

- Você não precisa falar, se não quiser. – O moreno sussurrou, pouco convincente.

- Não! Eu preciso contar. – O loiro se aninhou mais no abraço do outro e suspirou. – Continuando... Eu fiquei dando em cima dele descaradamente, mas ele dizia da namorada dele e não fazia nada... Até desistir... Mas quando ele desistiu, ele me levou para uma sala qualquer e... Bom, transou comigo.

Harry estava atônito a toda aquela revelação. Ele não sentia mais ciúmes, pois naquela época ele estava gostando de Cho e, como Draco falara, o acontecimento se deu por causa de Harry.

O moreno acariciou o cabelo do loiro, abraçando-o protetoramente. Deu um beijo na testa dele e ele continuou:

- Ele nem ao menos me beijou... Tirando que foi muito rápido e eu não senti prazer nenhum. – Draco arrepiou-se e sussurrou. – É por isso que eu quero ir com calma com você. Sempre foi você quem eu queria beijar, tocar e tudo o mais... Tenho medo de ser só usado.

Harry sorriu, puxando Malfoy para seu colo e olhou para os olhos cinza dele, apreciando-os

- Eu nunca faria algo sem te dar prazer também, Draco.

Com isso, ele beijou o loiro. Eles ainda ficaram um bom tempo só abraçados do lado de fora do castelo, aproveitando a presença um do outro. Ficaram lá até a hora do almoço, quando finalmente decidiram entrar.

Cada um foi almoçar na mesa de suas respectivas casas. Harry estava um tanto frustrado por tudo que o loiro havia contado a ele, mas não podia recriminá-lo.

Porém, um pensamento não lhe deixava a cabeça: Quando mais ou menos Draco descobrira que era gay? Harry mesmo só notou que estava apaixonado pelo loiro depois da pequena discussão deles naquele ano.

Draco, no entanto, parecia estar certo de sua sexualidade há um bom tempo já... E há quanto tempo ele sabia de seus sentimentos por Harry?

Aquilo tudo o deixava bastante aturdido, afinal, ele pensava saber de tudo sobre o loiro, e de repente ele não o conhecia mais.

Depois do almoço, Harry falou para Draco que iria buscá-lo às seis e meia na Sala Comunal do sonserino para irem à festa de Halloween que teria aquela noite.

Voltou a Sala Comunal depois de se despedir do loiro e ficou junto de Ron e Hermione que estavam ali conversando. Ron o chamou para um jogo de xadrez e Harry aceitou. Logo Hermione se retirou para se arrumar e os dois ficaram jogando sozinhos até Harry olhar para o relógio e se levantou.

- Agora eu vou me arrumar.

- Mas e eu? – Ron olhou para o amigo.

- Você pode me ajudar em umas coisas. – E Ron foi atrás do amigo. Uma vez a sós no dormitório, Harry pegou a roupa que iria usar no baile mais tarde e pegou a sacola da DedosdeMel e olhou para o ruivo.

- Ok, me explica como isso funciona? – Harry ergueu o doce dos namorados e sentou em sua cama.

- Você tem que tomar cuidado, sabe? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Quando e aonde você pretende comê-lo³?

-Hoje à noite, ainda não sei bem onde, mas a gente arranja um lugar.

- Vão para a Sala Precisa... Lá não tem perigo. – Harry assentiu. – E comam _um_ doce só quando estiverem lá dentro.

- Está bem. – Fez uma nota mental do que o ruivo falava.

- Ah, e por via das dúvidas, levem camisinha e... – As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas, sendo seguidas por seu rosto todo. – Como vocês dois são homens... Bem... – Sussurrando, Ron virou o rosto. – Lubrificante também é uma boa idéia... – Harry corou também, pensando.

- E onde eu arranjo isso? – Harry pensou e respondeu a própria pergunta. – É só desejar na Sala Precisa! Por que não pensei nisso antes?

- O que mais quer saber? – Ron ainda estava envergonhado.

- Ah... – Harry deu um sorriso sem graça. – Como que é a sensação?

- Bom, você fica com seus sentidos mais aguçados... E vocês não vão conseguir ficar só nos beijos, mas se o Draco _realmente _não quiser ir até o final, vocês não vão... – Harry suspirou.

Na verdade, após tudo o que Draco confessara, queria ir devagar, mas não sabia mais o que se passava na cabeça do loiro quanto a isso.

No final Harry foi tomar banho e se arrumar. Ele se arrumava rápido, mas pela primeira vez ele se sentia ansioso o suficiente para estar pronto no horário e estar apresentável. Mesmo com Hermione dizendo que o ajudaria a diminuir o volume de seu cabelo, não estava com vontade de tentar ajeitá-lo.

Então quando soube que a amiga estava terminando de se arrumar, resolveu fugir dela e se dirigir para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina mesmo ainda sendo seis horas.

Foi andando devagar, se demorando ao máximo. E quando chegou à frente da parede que era a porta para a Sala, esperou até dar seis e meia.

Porém seu desejo foi em vão, pois a parede abriu-se e quem estava ali era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Zabini.

- Entre, Harry! Draco ainda está no banho e ainda vai demorar. – O sonserino suspirou dramaticamente e depois sorriu. Os dois entraram na Sala Comunal, Harry sentou-se no sofá, e o sonserino sentou-se em uma poltrona. – Então Harry, o que quer saber sobre o Draco?

O grifinório sorriu sem graça, achando que não devia se meter na vida do namorado sem a permissão do mesmo.

- Nada em especial, na verdade.

- Então vou te contar algo realmente antigo!

Harry suspirou, sabendo que o outro falaria de qualquer forma, mas tinha que admitir que estava curioso.

- Eu só me tornei amigo mesmo do Draco no terceiro ano¹¹, mas sempre notei a queda que ele tinha por você... Quer dizer, era óbvio, mesmo ele negando.

Blaise movimentou a mão, dramatizando a sua ação com um suspiro. Harry apenas sentia-se nervoso ao saber de tudo aquilo.

- Um dia eu furtei um pouco de Verissaterum do armário do Snape, coloquei em um chocolate e Draco comeu. O tranquei dentro do banheiro comigo e comecei a perguntar diversas coisas... Foi divertido!

E ele riu, parecendo se lembrar de algo em especial, achando graça sozinho. Quando parou de rir, lançou um olhar malicioso para Harry, que sentiu o corpo ficar tenso.

- E sabe o que foi que ele me falou? – Harry apenas movimentou a cabeça, perguntando mudamente. – Que desde que ele se lembra, ele é apaixonado por você. Ele disse que ele falava para a mão que iria ser a sua noiva. – E voltou a rir. – Não é engraçado?

Harry sorriu, não achando engraçado, mas sim extremamente fofo. Depois ia encher o saco de Draco, o mimando o máximo possível.

- Também teve aquela vez... – Zabini começou, mas foi interrompido por um tapa na nuca.

- O Draco mandou você parar de falar dele! – A garota parecia zangada, mas ao ver Harry amenizou sua expressão. – Olá Harry.

- Pansy, amor! – Zabini gemeu, esfregando a mão na nuca. – Por que fez isso?

- Porque eu não posso terminar de me arrumar se tem um loiro espirrando do meu lado. – A garota colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Mas você não está pronta? – O sonserino falou, estudando-a.

A garota estava com um vestido roxo tomara que caia, um salto igualmente roxo e uma leve maquiagem com roxo também.

- Falta terminar o cabelo... Sem contar que terminando o meu, eu vou arrumar o do Draco. – Ela falou, sorrindo.

- Ele já está pronto? – Harry perguntou timidamente.

- Não. Ainda não escolheu a roupa dele. – A menina suspirou. – Mas não posso recriminá-lo... Ele ficou a tarde toda me ajudando a escolher o vestido. Bom, vou voltar lá. Até daqui a pouco!

Falando isso, ela se retirou. Zabini olhou para Harry como se procurasse por piedade, mas o grifinório não entendeu.

- Dou mais uma hora para eles ficarem prontos.

- Que? – Harry exclamou, sem acreditar.

- Draco é _muito _vaidoso. – O sonserino suspirou, revirando os olhos. – Então vou continuar falando dele!

- Ele vai ficar bravo, é melhor parar...

- Não é como se eu estivesse falando mal dele... Mas então. Teve aquela vez no primeiro ano em que vocês foram para a Floresta Proibida juntos.

- Porque ele foi me dedurar... – Harry falou baixinho.

- Exato! Ele disse, entre outras revelações dele no banheiro aquele dia, que na floresta ele estava quase aproveitando para pegar na sua mão, já que ele estava morrendo de medo.

- Ele disse que não estava com medo.

- Você acreditou mesmo que ele não estava com medo? Ele fugiu, deixando você para trás.

- É verdade... – O grifinório suspirou.

- Ele não te pegou pela mão e saiu correndo com você por vergonha. – Blaise pareceu pensar por um breve momento. – Eu realmente não sei o que se passa na cabeça daquele loiro... Na hora do desespero ficar pensando em vergonha?

Harry ponderou, concordando que era estranho mesmo, mas Draco sempre teria um amor próprio gigantesco, logo ele pensaria no próprio ego em breves segundos antes de fazer alguma coisa que pudesse comprometê-lo.

- Também teve aquela vez quando vocês se encontraram na Floreios e Borrões no segundo ano. – Harry tentou lembrar-se e a lembrança o invadiu.

- Sim, me lembro...

- Quando ele falou da "sua namoradinha", ele estava _morrendo _de ciúmes.

- Minha namoradinha? – Isso ele não havia lembrado.

- É. Draco estava te provocando e a Weasley te defendeu. Ele ficou com muito ódio dela... Deve ser por isso que ele não a suporta até hoje.

- Eu não me lembrava desse detalhe.

Harry se perguntava como pudera esquecer tais coisas, mas por serem crianças, na época, nem notara que aquela provocação poderia ser ciúmes.

- Não nos lembramos de tudo, mas Draco tem uma ótima capacidade para lembrar das coisas... O que é interessante, mas não é bom para ele.

O grifinório concordou. Na verdade, Harry só lembrava-se de coisas que realmente o marcaram e algumas outras, mas sem muitos detalhes.

- Mas voltando a falar de coisas alegres. – Zabini continuou, sorrindo. – No terceiro ano, quando eu kA era amigo dele... Naquele dia em que nós fomos à Hogsmeade, Draco achou que tinha visto sua cabeça e voltou correndo para o castelo para dedurar... Mas aí você estava no castelo... Ele realmente achou que estava alucinando com você, mas eu tirei essa idéia da cabeça dele.

Dessa vez Harry riu, lembrando-se do ocorrido. Na época, podia jurar que Draco espalharia aos quatro contos que o grifinório tinha uma capa da invisibilidade, mas ninguém comentou nada sobre isso. O motivo talvez fosse por Draco achar que tinha enlouquecido.

- Nem vou contar nada do quarto ano, senão vamos demorar mais que os dois lá. – E Blaise apontou para os dormitórios.

- Por quê?

- Porque foi o ano em que tudo era você, adolescência, hormônios, ciúmes... Tudo... É simplesmente muito para contar.

Harry assentiu, lembrando que o que acontecera entre o Draco e o Cedric fora no quarto ano. Poderia perguntar depois para o loiro, em todo caso.

- Já no quinto ano, ele estava realmente obcecado por você. Ele praticamente te perseguia para te pegar fazendo algo errado para te dedurar... Sem contar o ciúme de você com a Chang. Ele já a odiava antes; depois ele estava querendo estrangulá-la e te socar até você se tocar que ele gostava de você.

- Nossa... – Harry não sabia o que falar, afinal, ele sabia o que era ficar obcecado e perseguindo alguém para achar algo que o comprometesse.

- Pois é... No entanto, no sexto ano... Nunca vi o Draco tão deprimido e sem se importar com o que você fazia como naquele ano. Ele... Estava fora de si.

- Eu que acabei sendo o obcecado nesse ano.

- Sim, normal... E ele tentava fugir de você, com vergonha do que ele devia fazer...

- Matar o Dumbledore. – Harry fitou o chão, notando tudo pelo qual Draco tivera que passar.

- Ele estava muito fraco... De corpo, alma, mente... E coração quando você deu o Sectumsempra nele e começou a namorar a Weasley.

- Eu nunca soube... Ou até mesmo tentei entender tudo pelo que Draco passou...

- Você não tem culpa... Ele sabe que você também estava passando por momentos difíceis.

O sexto ano havia sido tenso para os dois, mas Harry no fundo sabia que o loiro passara por coisas piores.

- Ele me contou que uma vez você apareceu na mansão dele como prisioneiro.

- Isso foi no ano seguinte... – Harry acrescentou.

- E ele disse que perguntaram para ele se era você e ele temia pelo que poderiam fazer com você se ele afirmasse. Porque, é claro que ele te reconheceu, ele passou tanto tempo te olhando, admirando e amando que não havia como não reconhecer.

- Eu realmente não tinha entendido porque ele havia feito isso.

- De repente tudo faz sentido, não é?

Zabini sorria tristemente e Harry estava sério, vendo que _realmente_ tudo fazia sentido. A vontade que tinha era de abraçar Draco fortemente e estar para sempre ao lado do loiro.

Sua atenção foi voltada para os dormitórios, onde de uma porta saíra Pansy seguida por Draco, que vestia uma calça preta, e uma blusa de gola alta verde e colada. Eles conversavam euforicamente. Draco foi até Harry que se levantou e abraçou o namorado como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Eu te amo! – Harry sussurrou no ouvido do loiro que abraçou o grifinório de volta.

- Também te amo. – Ele pareceu hesitar um pouco. – Mas por que você está agindo assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Havia preocupação em sua voz e Harry não pode evitar a não ser beijar o loiro.

- Vamos na frente, Zabini. – Pansy e o outro sonserino saíram de lá.

Quando os garotos romperam o beijo, Harry sorria e Draco olhava desconfiado para o outro, esperando que o moreno dissesse o que acontecera.

- Você queria ser minha noiva? – Perguntou risonho, fazendo Draco corar e se soltar dos braços do outro, ficando emburrado.

- Vamos? – O loiro perguntou, friamente.

- Claro! – Eles deram as mãos e saíram de lá. – Vocês demoraram... – Harry comentou.

- Como se você tivesse se incomodado. A conversa parecia boa. – O loiro nem virara o rosto na direção do namorado, que ainda parecia bem alegre.

- Coisas que duvido que você me contaria.

- Não contaria mesmo.

- Qual o problema do Zabini me contar, então? – Harry virou-se para o loiro. – Eu gosto de saber.

- Mas eu não gosto que vocês fiquem fofocando pelas minhas costas. – Draco suspirou. – O que ele te falou para você ficar daquele jeito?

- Na verdade, acho que foi tudo o que ele falou que me deixou daquele jeito. Afinal, não sabia que você me amava há tanto tempo. – Disse ao chegar no Salão Principal, fazendo com que muitas pessoas olhassem.

- Acho que eu só admiti que te amava depois do Sectumsempra que você me deu... – Draco pareceu envergonhado, apontando para uma mesa que estava Ron, Hermione, Blaise e Pansy.

- Tem certeza que foi só depois disso? – Dizia enquanto se encaminhava para a mesa.

- Sim... Antes eu dizia que gostava de você e que era tensão sexual não resolvida... Mas eu só comecei a negar mesmo depois de você não ter aceitado a minha mão no primeiro ano.

- O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse aceitado? – Harry cumprimentou todos da mesa, sentando-se em uma cadeira.

- Provavelmente eu teria lutado ao seu lado contra Você Sabe Quem, não teria virado Comensal da Morte e hoje a gente estaria discutindo as preparações para o nosso casamento. – Draco sorriu, fazendo graça, sussurrando para que mais ninguém ouvisse.

- Teria mudado tanto assim? – O grifinório olhou nos olhos cinza do loiro.

- Eu já mudei muito sem estar com você... – O loiro deu um sorriso triste. – Eu jamais matei alguém, afinal.

E aquilo foi o suficiente para o casal encostar testa com testa e ficarem sorrindo alegremente. O moreno chamou Draco para dançar – mesmo não sabendo dançar bem –, e este aceitou.

Havia muita gente dançando, então ninguém realmente pareceu se importar com os dois. Algum tempo depois, no entanto, o sonserino notou que havia uma mesa cheia de garotas grifinórias e Luna Lovegood sentadas lá, e muitas delas olhavam enraivecidas para eles.

O loiro se separou do namorado, falando que sentia sede e Harry logo falou que pagava algo para beberem. Draco aproveitou e foi para a mesa das garotas, sentando-se lá.

Luna lhe deu um 'oi', Lavender parecia ansiosa e Ginny estava obviamente com nojo. As outras continuavam emburradas, mas nenhuma saiu dali.

- Ta, o que houve? – O loiro perguntou. – Isso tudo é ciúmes e inveja ou simplesmente por ser eu? – Ele olhava diretamente para Ginny que na noite anterior parecia ter ficado de boa com o assunto.

- Eu diria que é um pouco dos dois.

- Luna! – As garotas a repreenderam.

- O que vocês querem que eu fale? – O loiro estava frustrado. – Não preciso dizer que o amo, pois já falei antes e parece que não mudou nada.

- Mas por que devíamos acreditar em você? – Ginny começou.

- Não é como se você fosse uma flor que se cheire. – Parvati continuou.

- E quem seria? Quer dizer, do ponto de vista de vocês, se ele namorasse qualquer outra pessoa, vocês aceitariam? – Draco perguntou.

- Pode ser que não gostássemos dela, mas não seria pior do que você.

- Por que eu sou tão ruim? – Antes que as garotas pudessem responder, ele emendou. – Um motivo que esteja acima de nomes ou títulos.

Todas permaneceram caladas, até Ginny se pronunciar.

- Você nunca o fez feliz, sempre foi um cretino e por que você acha que nós vamos acreditar que você mudou? – A ruiva estava levemente alterada.

- Ele não está feliz agora? Será que é só impressão minha? Ou será que saber que seu príncipe encantado está com alguém que você odeia que te faz dizer coisas tão estúpidas?

- O Harry parece feliz. – Luna comentou. – Mais do que já esteve antes.

- E daí que ele está feliz agora? – Parvati falou, sendo logo seguida pela ruiva.

- Você jamais será o que ele precisa para ser feliz! – Ginny provocou.

- Ora, pare de ter inveja! – Draco falava no mesmo tom que a ruiva. – Ele não é mais seu príncipe, ele está feliz e se depender de mim ele _nunca _irá sofrer!

- E, mais uma vez: Como você quer que a gente acredite? – Lavender perguntou antes que Ginny sucumbisse.

- Eu o amo! – O loiro quase gritou. – Quero que vocês acreditem porque eu o amo! Porque ele _é _amigo de vocês e odiaria saber que todas vocês sentem ciúmes e por isso que não estão ao lado dele! Ele precisa do apoio de vocês para poder encarar o resto do mundo! Vocês são a base dele.

- Eu nunca olhei por esse lado... – Parvati comentou.

- Ta, só me diga: O que você achou da tatuagem de Rabo Córneo-Húngaro¹² que ele tem no tórax? – Ginny perguntou.

- Ele tem tatuagem no tórax? – O loiro pareceu estupefato, fazendo a ruiva sorrir.

- Você passou no meu teste! A teoria do Seamus de você só estar com o Harry para dormir com ele e se gabar está errada.

- Então... Realmente está tudo bem? – As garotas assentiram.

- Vai ser ainda muito estranho para nós, mas a gente supera. – Parvati suspirou.

- Contanto que o Harry seja feliz... – Ginny sorriu, sendo seguida por Draco.

- Draco? O que está fazendo aqui? – Harry parou ao lado do namorado que se levantou. – Olá garotas.

- Oi Harry! – As garotas falaram em uníssono.

- Não sabia que você tinha uma tatuagem, Harry. – Luna comentou.

- Tatuagem?

- Ah, é, que história é essa? – O loiro perguntou.

- Não é nada! Eu estava brincando. – Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Vamos voltar a dançar? – Harry perguntou, voltando para o meio da multidão que dançava.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor... – Draco puxou Harry, dando um selinho e o levando para fora do Salão Principal.

Harry falou para irem para a Sala Precisa, mas Draco hesitou e falou para irem para o dormitório da Sonserina. O moreno não gostou da idéia por inúmeras razões:

E se alguém entrasse lá? E a camisinha e lubrificante que ele não tinha?

O sonserino afirmou veemente que ninguém apareceria e que preferia lá. Harry não conseguiu negar e eles acabaram entrando na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, foram para o dormitório masculino e caíram em cima da cama de Draco, se beijando.

No entanto, o loiro empurrou levemente o namorado de cima de si.

- Espera... Vamos comer o doce... – E Harry tirou o doce do bolso, sentando-se na cama. Draco pegou o seu doce que estava dentro de uma caixa em cima do criado mudo.

- Draco... Você vai querer ir até o final? – Dizia enquanto comia o doce.

- Sinceramente... Não... Vamos devagar, sim? – O loiro sorriu para o outro, comendo o próprio doce.

- Por mim está ótimo.

O moreno sorriu, voltando a beijar o sonserino apaixonadamente e a acariciar todo o corpo do loiro, mesmo por cima da blusa. Draco estava sentindo o efeito do doce, e começava a sentir um calor inexplicável o dominando. A primeira coisa que fez foi começar a puxar a blusa preta de Harry, tirando-a rapidamente.

Quando seus dedos tocaram na pele do outro, notou que o namorado estava tão quente quanto si, e que aquela sensação era maravilhosa. Olhou fundo nos olhos esmeraldas do grifinório, e esses olhos o olhavam de volta com imenso desejo os dominando.

O loiro sentiu o rosto corar, mas voltou a beijar o moreno, que começara a retirar a blusa do sonserino. Uma vez sem a blusa, o tórax de Draco virou alvo de mãos que passavam, apertavam, arrepiavam. O pescoço, no entanto, foi dominado pela boca sedenta do grifinório.

Aquilo era realmente magnífico e não pode suprimir um gemido. Quando deu por si, Harry estava abrindo a calça do loiro enquanto passeava com a língua pelo tórax de Draco, até chegar ao umbigo e colocar a língua lá dentro, insinuando-se.

Quando Draco notou que estava sem a calça, abriu os olhos que nem notara quando os fechara e olhou para Harry. Este levantou o olhar, encarando os olhos cinza escuro do loiro, repletos de desejo. Sorriu maliciosamente e levou uma mão para o membro do sonserino que, mesmo por baixo do tecido da boxer, estava pulsante, clamando por libertação.

E foi o que o moreno fez. Abaixou a boxer preta do namorado, deixando seu membro a mostra. Lambeu os lábios libidinosamente, encantado com a visão. Draco sentia-se ficar cada vez mais corado com a situação, mas não pode evitar um muxoxo quando se sentiu livre da última peça de roupa que o prendia.

Harry segurou o membro do loiro, começando a mexer devagar para cima e para baixo, tirando do namorado vários gemidos. Sem aviso, o grifinório abocanhou o membro de Draco, fazendo com que este arqueasse o corpo e levasse uma mão até o cabelo de Harry.

O moreno não sabia exatamente o que fazer, sendo que nunca fizera nada do tipo, ou nem ao menos vera alguém fazendo, mas seguiu seus instintos – que estava mais acentuado graças ao doce, ele notou – do que gostaria que fizessem com ele.

Draco gemia, murmurando coisas eventualmente – coisas que Harry não entendia –, e se contorcia em baixo do namorado. Quando a respiração do loiro foi ficando mais cortada, o moreno sabia que o outro estava quase no clímax e continuou o que fazia, só que mais fervorosamente.

O sonserino finalmente se desfez na boca do namorado, respirando rapidamente e tendo o tórax subindo e descendo freneticamente, tentando ao máximo se acalmar. Harry subiu, ficando na mesma direção que Draco, e o observava apaixonadamente. Quando o loiro o olhou e lhe deu um sorriso sincero, Harry tomou a boca do namorado – o que resultou em Draco sentindo o próprio gosto.

Quando se separaram, o moreno suspirou, sorrindo alegremente e o loiro franziu o cenho.

- Quer que eu retribua o favor? – Draco perguntou, se erguendo um pouco.

- Se não for pedir muito. – Harry sorriu.

**-.-.-.-**

**19 anos depois¹³**

Harry e Draco estavam vivendo juntos em uma bela casa em Godric Hollow e eles haviam adotado um garotinho, o criando com todo o amor que tinham.

Na festa de aniversário de onze anos do garoto, vários amigos da família foram convidados. Entre eles, estavam Ron e Hermione e os filhos; Blaise e Pansy e os filhos; Alguns sonserinos e alguns grifinórios.

Seamus e Ginny, que eram os que mais tiveram dificuldade para aceitar o relacionamento entre Draco e Harry, se tornaram os que mais corriam atrás do casal. Sempre mandavam corujas, presentes, doces, lembranças e compareciam a todas as reuniões e festejos que o casal fazia.

Isso era perfeito para Harry, uma vez que, ver os amigos o aceitando e dando tudo deles para vê-lo feliz era realmente gratificante.

Parvati, Lavender, Dean e Neville também se davam muito bem com o casal, apesar das garotas terem se casado e distanciado um pouco, sempre mantinham contato e, obviamente, foram na festa do filho dos dois. Já Dean e Neville estavam sempre ao redor deles, apareciam casualmente na casa deles para conversarem e até para apenas saberem como estão.

Harry, além de tudo, sentia muito orgulho de Draco por ele ter mostrado como ele poderia ser alguém bom o suficiente para Harry para as pessoas que não gostavam deles.

É claro que outras pessoas pelo mundo os censuraram, mas com os amigos deles ali, ao lado deles, os apoiando sempre, eles conseguiram superar tudo. O mais difícil já passou. Se eles conseguiram vencer os amigos, eles conseguiriam vencer qualquer um.

O mundo agora pertencia a eles e não importavam mais as preocupações, pois uma vez juntos e tendo o suporte que tinham, conseguiriam lutar contra tudo e todos e vencer.

* * *

_¹ - Pottyhead significa cabeça de maconha e eu acho engraçado chamar o Harry assim. (: -q_

_² - Não estou 'feminizando' o Draco, ok? Tom Felton tem a cintura fina e ele é minha base visual para o Draco, então..._

_³ - Só eu achei essa frase SUPER ambígua? .-. E olha que é a quinta vez que eu to lendo essa frase e só agora notei isso. XD –q_

_¹¹ - Ok, eu sei que ele só aparece mesmo no sexto ano, mas me deixa ser feliz. i-i_

_¹² - Eu só tenho o sexto livro em inglês, então não tenho certeza quanto à tradução, ok? XD Mas seria a tatuagem 'much more macho' que a Ginny fala. '-'_

_¹³ - Sempre quis escrever isso. T_T_

**N/A: **Bom, espero não ter fugido do contexto, mas desde que eu escolhi o item eu tive esse plot e comecei a me empolgar cada vez mais enquanto escrevia. Ah, desculpem também algumas partes que eu corri, e se teve algo que vocês não entenderam, por favor, perguntem! D:

Bom, é isso! Quero reivews e espero do fundo do coração que apreciem a fic!


End file.
